All For A Smile
by EvoIIICE9A
Summary: Sometimes we are unable to see what the problem is. All we can do is follow our heart to make things right *ItaDei, ItaxDei* *Warnings: Shounen-Ai, Fluff, First Person POV*


**Series:** Naruto**  
Rating:** K**  
Word Count:** 1, 054  
**Pairing:** Itachi x Deidara  
**Warnings:** None**  
Summary:** Sometimes we are unable to see what the problem is. All we can do is follow our heart to make things right [First Person POV

**Bonus Writer Notes:** I wrote this for a dear friend Aranel Naur who needed some cheering up. Yeah pretty lame way to do it I know especially since part of it rhymes -hangs head-

* * *

**All ****For**** A Smile**

How long has it been now since I have seen your smile? Normally a day, sometimes three at the most when something is plaguing your thoughts. Never one to let it show keeping that visage up high in front of the others, only letting it down behind closed doors. The soft sigh out of visual range thinking that no one is watching so you will not be left vulnerable in their eyes. Emotions such as sorrow are something we cannot even the best will let it slip occasionally being mistaken for weakness, even the strong must take a moment to drop their barriers unable to take the strain. I wish to see that radiant look glowing beauty from that face again but you will not let me understand.

What could have happened to take that away? Was it something that I have done unknowingly without a chance to rebut or is it as simple as the strain of everyday life. I see you hiding all alone shying away from contact much the same as I would barricading myself from it all, that cloud of gloom that will not move with the change of winds lingering permanently waiting for that ray of sun to force it. Against my own judgment, I ask what the matter is except you do not want to tell, shouting harsh words to stay out of your life for I do not understand. My face hard and cold, my complexion as plain as can be unmoving towards those the anger that has penetrated down to my soul. I might not understand but try is all I can do.

Rumors start to circle in regards to your attitude leaving unspoken words misinterpreted for all involved, snide comments accusing falsely while brushed off in the face of others, I can still see you wince taking a strike deep within. It has been over a week now and still that mischievous grin has not showed itself, battling it out on your own without searching for the consultation of peers that I do not blame. I would not speak to them in matters of the heart for this is the game we are not in; we have no sympathy, no desire to help. We are all guilty of this crime; I am the most for I cannot do anything to bring that smile back regardless of how much I distance myself. You don't want me close, you don't want me far away, all I can do it watch as your spiral downwards only wanting to try anything even if it is a lost cause.

A quiet rap against your unwelcoming door results in a cry to go away however I decline, stepping through into the den not giving you the chance to escape so easily. You tell me to leave but I will not run away even when you push me around I still stand firm, cursing names of detestation proclaiming how much you loathe me expressing the anger taking that first step to overcome the sorrow. I am there for you no matter how many times you beat your fists into my chest, each punch releasing frustration setting the record straight that this has everything to do with me. Why didn't you just come to meet with me face to face? Am I that callous to turn you away? How can I know if you would not explain to allow me to analysis and respond?

Weaker they become until you can't fight against the wall, falling against chest still muttering those words of hate still prohibiting me to speak. This look does not suit you well no matter how many times I discreetly glance in your direction, that sparkling glint in your indigo eyes explaining you more than words I could ever verbalize expressing that life that you will not look down on, a lust for all that is around far more suiting than the forlorn. For now, I cannot enlighten to you although you want answers, taking you deep within my arms pulling you close to my chest, rigid limbs melting against my warmth chipping away at that blockade we both are holding. Behind closed doors you have nothing to hide for I will not judge though you might not believe, you have only been the one to hold those thoughts were my lips have not uttered.

Longingly you look up waiting in hope for something I have no idea, pleading eyes clinging for answers only I still cannot say leaving you disheartened returning the hate once again, head returned to my heat. What are you imagining? What can I do to make it right? Still I am unaware of what brought you to this state; all I want to do is set things straight.

Without prompt, without reason I whisper softly to you. Saying your name is like singing to the angels proclaiming that one has been lost has yet been found in my embrace never to be returned. Three words murmured is all I can say to bring you back, three little words that you need to hear, each one of them conveying what it held within my heart despite what you may think. I want to tell you repeatedly that you are needed, for the love I have for you is all that I can give. I offer my soul to you to make things right, to bring back that vibrancy, to see you smile.

No response, all hope is lost. Truly, I am out of words to say to you. Will you now hate me for this as well, to push me away once again in this never-ending battle where I do not understand? Please let me in, I want to know what it feels like.

The smallest tug at your lips shifting to look back at me creeping wider with every moment passed, losing the dejected regaining life, radiating that entrancing smile that was more than the normal. A grin like a Cheshire was usually seen but this had something else, as pure as a child discovering the world in a new light your lips show the same. Caressing your cheeks, I am sure you understand that what I speak is true, for to see that smile again I would proclaim for a lifetime that I love you.


End file.
